fablefandomcom-20200222-history
The Fable Wiki:Fable II Tips and Tricks
Here you will find some Tips and Tricks for Fable II. Everything from money making to information on how to become ultra powerful can be found here. Remember that some of these tricks will not work if you have a patched version of the game. Money Making :See Also: Gold/Hints and Tips Early on When you are a child give the warrants to the sheriff and later on in life when you go back to old town you get a 50% discount from all shops. So buy weapons there and then sell them either to the Bowerstone Market district blacksmith, Up in Arms, or to a travelling weapon trader in Fairfax Gardens. Here’s another great way to make lots of money. First, purchase the weapons stall in Bowerstone Old Town. Purchase weapons at your own shop, which should be discounted for you by 39%, and then go to the blacksmith at Bowerstone Market and sell the goods to him for a hefty profit (the profit margin will vary depending on how the economy is doing, the scarcity of the goods, et cetera). As long as you restock your shop every few days, you can do this indefinitely for major profits. Adulthood The above may be a good way to get started, but real estate is faster. First get some gold in any way possible, head to any town, and buy and rent out every property you can. This may not be much, depending on your gold, but buy as many properties as you can, leave as little gold as possible unspent. Start small if you don't have much money buy the stalls. When you've spent as much money as possible, save the game and exit back to the Xbox dashboard. Now set the system clock of your Xbox ahead by two months (Note 1). Now launch Fable II again. After a few seconds you will make one hundred times whatever you make every five minutes. The game reads this as two months of inactivity. Do this a couple times and then move on to buying bigger and better things. Keep repeating, buying more stuff each time, and you won't need the spire to become rich "beyond your wildest dreams". Note 1: If you are logged into Xbox live you will need to log out and disable your internet connection before you can change the system time. While logged in your system time is automatically synched with the Xbox live server and can not be modified. NOTE: This DOES work even with all DLCs installed. Easy EXP This glitch was patched and WILL NOT work on an updated save game! To re-enable the glitch, goto SYSTEM SETTINGS on you Dashboard and go to MEMORY then press Y on your HDD and select DELETE SYSTEM CACHE (note that this will delete ALL updates for all of your games!) When you start Fable 2, decline the update and start a new game (POST patch saves will read as CORRUPTED but will work after re-downloading the update) Go to Bowerstone Market and buy Monster Manor (17050 gold) sleep in the bed to get a plus one to Physique then go to your skills and sell Physique one until you have enough xp to but level 2, then sell to get level 3 and so on. After 5 mins of this I had 31 mill general (green) xp. Note that when you start any of your other games after doing this, you will be disconnected from Xbox Live till you download the update for your game (you WILL NOT have to re-download any DLC for your other games). This one WILL work. Get two controllers and connect them both. Start one of your save files and when it's loaded, press START on the second controller to join the game. The second player will have the same ability levels as your Hero. Discard every ability until the second character has nothing left, then go to the menu with the second controller and do QUIT. Your Hero will now receive ALL XP the second character had. You can repeat this as many times as you want. An easy and not-so-cheap way to raise lots of experience is to simply donate money to the Temple of Light. Donations of 1,000 or 5,000 gold will earn you general experience for each donation. Do this over and over again to max out your abilities. It will just cost lots of cash! Easy Potions Easy way to get loads of potions first you will need to get married and it only works with a spouse that gives you presents when they love you. First of all you need to get the love bar right to the end then get them to follow you to the bed and then select the rest for 7 days option and then when you wake up they should give you a present if it doesn't work the first time just try it again should work then works for me anyway :) Evil Levelling You can easily get your evil up without breaking the law. All you have to do is download the Knothole Island(free) DLC. Then go to the docks where the mariner is, turn safety off and attack him with whatever you want. Don't expect to get any experience from this because he will not die. You will get 20 evil points every time you attack him. You can also do this with Mr.Blank in Bowerstone Old Town if you gave the warrants to arfur during childhood and have started the Assasination Society quest. Easy Potion Glitch An easy way to increase your xp is to buy one xp potion for whatever type you want. You then use it and open the menu screen before the xp bubbles appear. If timed correctly the bubbles will still form but you still have the potion left. Ending Achievements There are achievements for getting all three endings in the game. But worry not! You don’t have to play through the game three different times to get all three achievements. Instead, simply make your choice at the end of the game and once you get the achievement press the guide button on your controller and exit to the dashboard or sign off before the end of the credits. Once the achievement is unlocked, it’s unlocked permanently, so reload your game, make another choice, and get the next achievement. So on and so forth! Faster Travel To travel between locations faster, use carriages whenever possible. Use the "Follow Me" expression on a carriage driver to have quick return to Oakfield, Bowerstone Market and Westcliff. If you have the See The Future DLC, an even faster method is to use the Cursed Snowglobe from the Items menu then select your destination from the Maps/Regions section of the menu. However this will not allow a follower to travel with you. They will be left behind. Category:Fable II Category:Gameplay }}